


Voyeur (Prologue)

by tumblinplace



Series: Duty and Sacrifice [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Zukaang - Freeform, Zukaang Week 2020, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblinplace/pseuds/tumblinplace
Summary: The Avatar is forced into a political marriage to keep a fragile peace with the Fire Nation. On this cold winter night Aang and Zuko is to consummate their union. They are unpleasantly surprised by the Fire Lord’s presence...Putting warnings to be safe. Aang and Zuko are aged up to be... less creepy... Written for the Zukaang Week NSFW prompt, Voyeur.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Duty and Sacrifice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902721
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187
Collections: Zukaang Week 2020





	Voyeur (Prologue)

Aang is nervous, his breaths are shallow and leaves him wanting - a rarity for an airbender. Sharp winter air cuts at him as he walks by the Fire Prince to the threshold of his - their - chambers. Aang is not sure why they’ve paused until -

“I need to carry you in. It’s Fire Nation customs” The prince says, rather unenthusiastically Aang thinks.

“Okay.” He returns in kind.

Prince Zuko turns to him, his expression neutral, bordering on coldness. He picks Aang up with ease, despite only inching past the Avatar in height. The added bulk of their ceremonial robes make this gesture all the more comical. Fortunately for them, Zuko steps over the threshold with Aang in his arms without tripping. This is a sign of an auspicious beginning to a long and happy marriage. Given the circumstance it’s more of a taunt than a promise.

Still in Zuko’s arms, they make their way through the sitting room and towards what Aang can only assume is the bedroom. The arms carrying him are strong, and he fits nicely within it. The prince’s gate is swift and unbothered by his charge’s lanky body and heavy robes. For a moment Aang imagines he is being carried by a lover. This is his wedding night after all… The illusion is quickly dispelled when they make it to the bedroom. 

Several lanterns are dimly flickering in the room and reveal the figures already present. Aang immediately recognizes Fire Lord Ozai. On either side of him sits pale old men. By their dress, they look like high ranking advisors to the Fire Lord. Their expressions are grim and contemplative, but this is not out of the ordinary. In the shadows by the corner of the room, two servant girls have their heads bowed waiting to be commanded.

Zuko lowers Aang to stand on his own again. But he doesn’t speak or let his expression betray his surprise. All will be revealed to him in time, and there is nothing he can say that will change this night for the better.

“Don’t be alarmed, Avatar.” The Fire Lord speaks, breaking the silence. “This is simply a formality. As you know, the ceremony is only one part of what is required to legitimize your union with my son... The other being consummation. And this being such a vital union, we cannot allow any detail to be contested in the future.” 

Ozai pauses and shifts his gaze directly to meet Aang’s, drilling into him before finishing. “We must have witnesses. As this is a private… family matter I have taken on the humble role for tonight.”

Anger swells up in Aang but he has the good sense to stay silent. Ozai’s motives are clear now. It is not enough that the Fire Nation has decimated his home, his people. He means to make this defeat personal by humiliating the Avatar. He’s already done so today in front of thousands by parding Aang around in Fire Nation garb for the ceremony. Stripping him of any semblance of his heritage. Now he will do much worse privately.

The thought of losing his virginity to a complete stranger has been plaguing Aang’s nightmares ever since the day he was traded away in the name of peace. He has since accepted the sacrifices he is to make as the Avatar, even if that means giving his body to his enemies. But this… humiliation is a new low beyond Aang’s imagination.

“Father - is this really necessary…?”

Aang is surprised to hear Zuko speak next to him. His voice is respectful if a little unsure. Zuko has spoken the bare minimum number of words to Aang since he landed in the Fire Nation - these few mark the first time Aang is glad to hear his voice.

“Yes.” With one word Ozai dismisses his son. The tinge of annoyance in his tone ends any further debate. He motions for the servant girls, “Undress them.”

Over the next several minutes they are released from their elaborate costumes. With the layers of tightly wrapped fabric off of him, Aang can finally breathe. But the blessing is short lived. With every new article of clothing removed, his heart pounds harder and soon his undershirt is the only thing that’s left. It hangs down to his thighs, providing him with much needed modesty. But not for long.

Zuko takes Aang’s hand and leads him to the bed. An oddly gentle gesture, Aang thinks. There is a faint blush on the prince’s face, barely noticeable in the dim flickering light. When they are at the foot of the bed Zuko puts a hand on Aang and guides him to sit. Without pausing he goes on to lift Aang’s shirt off his body. Aang stiffens with panic. His arms clamp down to secure his final defense.

“Prince Zuko - there must be no doubts in the legitimacy of this consummation.” Comes Ozai’s voice from the shadows, pushing Zuko to strip Aang of his remaining dignity.

To Aang’s surprise Zuko doesn’t proceed with force as rumors would indicate to be his nature. Instead, he leans down and places a tender kiss on his cheek then whispers faintly, “Please trust me.”

Aang snaps his gaze to meet Zuko’s and sees a torrent of emotions behind those golden eyes. The young prince’s distress is clear, but there is also lust. Although Aang wouldn’t be able to identify the latter until much later.

Aang doesn’t resist when Zuko tries again. And soon he is laid down on the bed fully exposed. He can see his own chest rising and falling with each nervous breath. And with mercy, Zuko moves quickly. It doesn’t escape Aang that Ozai does not object to his son staying covered when they proceed.

Zuko guides Aang’s legs apart and moves himself between them. The bed dips when he puts his full weight onto it. Leaning over he cups Aang cheek in his palm and kisses him on the lips. 

Aang has been fighting a war since he was twelve. He is infinitely more capable in disarming a fully grown Fire Nation soldier than making out. The wetness of the kisses alarms him and he is initially unsure how to respond. But soon enough, whether it’s out of confusion or desire he parts his lips. The prince doesn’t hesitate once given this opening, his tongue enters Aang’s mouth with certainty and skill. It lights up the Avatar’s eyes with a glimmer of pleasure, which Zuko is pleased to see.

Zuko doesn’t want to rush the Avatar more than he needs to. While the young man beneath him will never know it, he is actually precious and dear to Zuko. Ever since the day he saw Aang descend his flying bison with the grace of a breeze Zuko knew he would love in vain for the years to come. How can he ever expect the Avatar to return his affections when this is their circumstance? Zuko knows he will always be seen as a jailer by Aang, the least he can do is not be a tyrant.

Over the years he’s grown a sixth sense of his father’s moods, and impatience is prominent amongst them. So with Aang warmed up and with little allowance to spare he breaks away from their kiss. Quickly he presses his lips to the Avatar’s forehead, at the center of his tattoo - a gesture he learned is significant to the Air Nomads. Aang’s look of surprise is confirmation enough.

He wants to touch the body beneath him, to devour it. But judging by the panic that is omnipresent in Aang’s eyes, it will surely traumatize the poor Avatar. So, instead Zuko dips three fingers into the oil provided to him and slides his hand down with no detours. He finds Aang’s entrance quickly and inserts a finger into its warmth. Aang’s breath hitches at the throat.

The Avatar’s virginal status was discussed in the treaty talks - barely - it was documented as a footnote. Zuko read the fact with dismay for his betrothed. It was bad enough he had to break Mai’s heart. Was he expected to add raping a virgin to his sins? The things he must do in the name of duty and honor had been perverted by war. But it was not his place to challenge such things.

With a little prodding he fits a second finger into Aang. The Avatar’s body tenses up at the intrusion. His breaths are shallow and loud with anxiety.

Aang feels Zuko’s fingers move inside him, in and out, prying his body open. But he remains stiff with nerves… it all feels so foreign. Zuko can obviously sense this because he leans down again. With one hand working his ass he slides the other up Aang’s body, grazing his nipple before making its way to his neck. Zuko presses to his ear and tells him to relax before placing kisses on his throat and neck. A moan escapes Aang. With the aid of Zuko’s roaming hand his body begins to relax. Barely conscious of his actions, Aang opens his legs wider for the man above him. 

After stretching him open with three fingers Zuko withdraws and reaches for more oil. It’s the first time Aang sees the prince’s hardened length. It’s long but not too girthy. In the communal showers of the air temples Aang has seen a large sample of the male form. This, he considers, is not the worst outcome.

When Zuko is about to descend on him again Ozai speaks. “Flip him over and fuck him like a real man.” The Fire Lord commands, his voice barely above a whisper but it shatters the silence.

Aang sees Zuko’s body go rigid before complying wordlessly. He grabs Aang by the middle and maneuvers him to his knees. Aang cooperates, perhaps taking pity on the prince, who’s face grows grimmer with every command his father gives.

Once having Aang perched on his knees and legs spread, the prince positions himself behind him. He feels Zuko at his entrance for a moment before he pushes inside. The pain strikes like lightning and a cry comes out of his throat, strangled. Zuko freezes inside of him. After a pause he starts to move again, but slower this time. The pain is searing but Aang holds his tongue. Zuko’s hands are on his hips guiding him, pulling him in. Once fully buried in Aang, Zuko withdraws a bit before pushing back in. And like that he builds a rhythm. The pain dulls with every thrust... there are new sensations to prioritize. In this case it is the last thing Aang expected - pleasure. With the mounting rhythm and friction he cannot ignore the sparks of gratification he feels. 

Zuko is relieved to hear a few grunts and moans come from Aang, none of which are sourced from pain like in the beginning. Without seeing the Avatar’s face he imagines the worst, but given these small assurances Zuko picks up the pace. He is rewarded with more moans.

Aang moves his body to Zuko’s, greedy for the prince’s cock. He is a feather balancing on the edge of pain and ecstasy. Every thrust into him strikes a spot of pleasure that makes him quiver. From behind he hears the satisfied grunts from Zuko. When the prince reaches a crescendo the room burns brighter for a flash. And with a final strangled moan the firebender spills into Aang.

Waves of ecstasy crash over Zuko as he releases into Aang’s tight warmth. He stays inside for a moment longer, wrapping an arm around the Avatar’s naked torso and bracing against the bed with the other. He smells the sweat from the body beneath him and it is intoxicating. Without thinking he licks Aang’s back along his spine and ends it with a kiss between the Avatar’s shoulder blades. When he lets go to pull out of Aang the young man collapses onto the bed, face buried into the sheets. 

His illusion of a loving coitus crumbles around Zuko. The last kiss suddenly seems like an egregious error. Zuko’s heart breaks when he hears a soft sob come from Aang. He wants to get on his knees to apologize and beg for forgiveness. But his father is still present and Zuko knows breaking the Avatar is the prize he wanted tonight. In that way, Zuko has finally made him proud.

“I think that will be enough for the night.” The Fire Lord says leaving his seat. “Let’s give the love birds some privacy.”

The Fire Lord leaves with his entourage, but not before giving Zuko an acknowledging smile.

Aang doesn’t move even after they are left alone. Zuko is speechless as the dull ache of shame spreads within him like poison. He finds a night robe in the wardrobe and puts it on, the winter night finally getting to him. He grabs a spare and lays it on top of the Avatar. 

“You can have the bed - I’ll be out in the sitting room if you need anything.” He says, as gentle as he can manage. Zuko wants to lay a comforting hand on Aang but reconsiders as it hovers above the Avatar’s shivering body.

With that Zuko grabs the only spare blanket in the wardrobe and leaves Aang alone. 

Aang wakes in the middle of the night with dried tears on his face. Most of the light has burned itself out, but there is still enough for him to see what happened was not a dream. The sheets beneath him bare the stains of sex - and he smells like it too.

He looks around the room to find it empty before remembering Zuko has left him to sleep in the sitting room. Aang doesn’t remember seeing much by the way of lounge furniture. Curious and not wanting to go back to sleep, he puts on the robe left to cover him and ventures off the bed. His rear protests painfully, but Aang doesn’t let it deter him. He’s felt worse pain from battle wounds. 

Aang finds Zuko huddled on the cold ground of the sitting room with a sad little blanket that is barely enough to cover him. Firebenders fare much worse in the cold than airbenders - so it’s rather silly Zuko would leave him on the thick duvet of his bed.

Aang goes back and retrieves the dirtied coverings off the bed. He wraps the layers of bedding around himself and drags it out to Zuko. He is about to lay the heavy cover on top of the sleeping prince and walk away before he sees the poor man shiver uncontrollably. Are his lips turning blue? With a sigh and some conflicted feelings, Aang crouches down and wraps himself along with the bedding around Zuko. The warmth seems to melt the Fire Prince. 

Aang knows Zuko is awake before the man puts a hesitant hand on his wrist.

“I am sorry…” Zuko says into the darkness. Then his voice cracks when he pleas, “Can you ever forgive me?”

Aang considers the huddled form in his arms. At eighteen, Zuko is barely a year older than himself. He has inherited a legacy of hate, twisted and molded by it since birth. Yet, in a moment of unchecked dominance, he has shown Aang gentleness and care. 

It has been years since Aang last felt the burn of hope inside him. And now, Zuko’s remorseful suffering has unexpectedly revealed a humanity in him that lenses of war have long obscured. Perhaps at the heart of the Fire Nation, there is a sapling of honor left. If that is indeed what Zuko is, then Aang will protect him like the world depends on it.

Aang wonders if Zuko knows the significance behind the kiss he’d placed on his forehead. Destiny often works in strange ways.

“I think I already have…”

Like a spell, Aang’s words unleash quiet sobs from Zuko that shakes him to the core. Aang pulls him closer and shushes his newly wedded husband. His gentleness only breaks Zuko more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with the ages for Aang and Zuko here... I wanted them to be young enough so it’s fucked up they are part of this war...and get that sense they are not autonomous bodies who can consent to anything (Hence the warning). They do what they can to exert some control... 
> 
> I also spent some time deciding if Aang should forgive Zuko in the end... I didn’t want it to end with ‘they cuddle and everything was fine/happily ever after’. I imagine they spent a lot of time after this working on building trust and learning how to be together. They probably wouldn’t have sex again for a loooong time... But ultimately, their characters are just so obviously soulmates, they eventually overcome all the shit life throws at them and find their way to each other’s hearts /sap


End file.
